


The Cycle Must End

by takemetotheastral



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, where else can these children go? why don't we find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetotheastral/pseuds/takemetotheastral
Summary: Mono's cycle became, well, monotonous enough for memories to begin to be passed onto each one. This one has enough memories to know better, and yet he still wants to save Six. Knowing the path most clear has the least desirable ending, he has to find a new way out of the forest. Unfortunately, the world is still big and nightmarish, so no escape is easy.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	The Cycle Must End

Mono awakes next to a television, which is crackling with static until the screen fades to dark. He rubs his eyes, the paper bag on his head crinkling a little as he does, and stands up. This place was dark and quiet, and he also recognized it. Looking around, then to his left, he’s hit with an odd sense of deja vu. How many times had he been here already? Four, five… six? Six! That’s who he needs to find here. He wades through the overgrown grass, on the path that was overly familiar; he’s on a mission. Again? Yeah, again.

Somewhere between absentminded and aware, he makes his way through the forest. Climbing, falling almost too far, avoiding and thwarting various traps- It really wasn’t as far from the place he awoke as he’d thought. It wasn’t long before he actually saw the decrepit cabin in the distance, and it took less time to actually reach it- and when he did he walked up the stairs. There were at least a couple places he could pull himself up onto the porch, but at least half of those almost certainly had splinters. Splinters aren’t good when you have small hands.

As he climbs onto the cage outside the kitchen’s window, he can sense everything inside already- a sickening stench of spoiled food, mixed with the sounds of buzzing flies and squeaking rodents. Climbing in, he’s met with the sight of a poorly maintained kitchen, and he can see rats gathered on the table around what might’ve been chili a week ago. He gags a bit and tears up, deciding to hold his breath as he traverses through the kitchen. 

In the hallway he can hear the notes from the music box coming from the basement, and he squeezes past the door to find the source. Walking quietly down the stairs, the calm, pleasant notes get slightly louder, until he reaches the door. Looking through the cracks he can see her- Six. His friend.

He tries to call out to her, but she can’t hear him through the door or over the sound of her toy music box. 

“Six, I’m coming in there! In a second!” He whispers somewhat loudly at her, trying to get her attention and avoiding the attention of any unwanted… guests? No, whatever might hear him lives here,  _ he _ is the guest. Any unwanted residents then. He sighs, still watching the girl through the crack of the door, and after a few moments of no response he turns to find the axe. He rolls his eyes as he walks to the opposite room, and jumps up to grab onto the tool. It only takes a moment for it to unwedge itself from the box with his added weight, and he drags it back to Six’s door before trying to get her attention again.

“Hey! I’m gonna chop open the door!” Nothing. Well, he gave her enough warning, he thinks as he lifts the axe to take his first swing at the door. It only takes like three hits for the thing to splinter enough for him to go inside, where he crouches in front of the table Six had scuttled under and whispers.

“Sorry, I tried to warn you. Let’s get out of here, okay?” He reaches out to her, and she starts reaching out as though she’ll grab his hand, before darting past him.

“Hey! Wait, no!” He stands up and chases after the girl, who’s already nearly at the top of the stairs. “Wait!” He climbs the stairs too, though unfortunately more slowly, and he catches up as she enters a dining room with a rather macabre arrangement of desecrated corpses.

“Six!”

The girl stops and turns to him slowly, her face contorted in confusion. “How do you know my name?”

“Uh, I dunno, but I know that if you go through that vent in that room it’ll be hard to get back this way. And if we keep going forward, we’ll be shot at.”

“How do you know?”

“Uh, gut feeling? Anyway, I know a faster way out of this cabin.” He gestures over his shoulder with his thumb, pointing toward the front of the cabin. “The window’s wide open this way, it’s how I got in.”

“Whoa, really? Nice, let’s get out of here. Maybe the hunter won’t even know I’m gone until he won’t be able to find us!”

“Yeah, come on,” Mono says, reaching out to her as though to take her hand. “We can find a better place to go.”

Six slowly approaches him and takes his hand, as they walk back into the kitchen. Six gags a bit at the smell, but the room’s small enough that they can reach the window once more in just a few moments. Mono climbs up onto the counter and pulls Six up, and they both climb outside the window. Six looks around as she slips between the bars on the porch.

“He’s not even out this way, is he?”

“I don’t think so, but there are traps all over too. We need to be careful.” 

The two kids hop onto the ground with the faintest  _ thud _ s, and turn to the sea of trees and uneven ground toward the cabin’s right. Walking over the hill, they begin a hike with no known destination, watching for traps but finding less and less as they go deeper, and within an hour it’s just them, alone aside from each other, and the sound of wind and distant crows eching through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for accidentally pranking u all at first here is the first chapter


End file.
